Arthur and Fanfiction
by Marisa-sama
Summary: What would happen if Arthur found a site all about him? What would happen if he found the secret fanfiction world? And what would happen if he read a certain story and he knew who wrote it! Why...chaos of course! USxUK! I was so tired while writing this..


Okay I am so sorry I haven't updated Arthur vs. Bad Touch Trio but my muse has suddenly left me and told me she will be back sometime soon so while I was waiting I thought up of this little piece of art! But the real reason is that I came back from a fencing practice and then I was imagining Arthur and Francis fencing and little Alfred standing in the background like a Japanese princess….okay enough of that! Let's get going!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Fanfiction net….if I did I would be basically controlling the world!!!!

Now to get started!

* * *

Arthur didn't know what he was thinking when he was buying this contraption but he already paid for it and was heading to his house. He also didn't know why he was buying one but after his the little discussion he had with a certain American he knew he had to prove that git wrong

*flashback*

"_Stop calling me old, you git!" The Brit growled as he pointed an accusing finger to his ex-colony_

"_But you are old Iggy!" Alfred said as he opened his Mac decorated with the American flag," Who doesn't have one of this babies!" _

"_Just because I don't have one doesn't mean I'm old, you moron! I will let you know that I am up to date with technology these days!" Arthur said in a matter of fact tone._

"_Says the guy who still has a phone from 2003!" Alfred said as he pulled out his I-phone, "see Iggy you are old!_

"_FINE!" Arthur yelled as he slammed his hand down, "I will show you that I am updated!" he said as he grabbed his coat and headed off._

_*end of flashback*_

So as he got home and put the brand new Mac on his desk he wondered if this little act of rebellion was even worth it. So he finally started it up and started browsing the internet.

"_Ok…what to search first…"_ he thought as he looked at the keyboards and typed in his country's name: E-N-G-L-A-N-D

Arthur eyes widened as he looked at the millions and millions of answers that came up on the screen, there was the London Bridge, London Eye, even the Big Ben! The Brit didn't know why he didn't buy one of this things sooner, but then he found something that made his smile turn into a grin.

**England's Fan-site**

"Ha! Take that Alfred! Apparently some ladies are attracted to my looks" he yelled as he clicked the link twice and waited for the page to load.

That's when things got messy.

**Welcome to the newcomers of the England's/Arthur's fan-site network! I hope you will stay with us a little while and even post some stuff! It can be stories, fan-art, even post about how much you love our little tsundere! **

"Tsundere?" Arthur said as clicked the little mailbox link that lead him to, as the girls in this site liked to call it, the "Arthur-shrine."

The Brit blushed like a tomato when he saw all the little comments girls from almost all around the world posted about him, little things saying: 'Arthur is amazing' to big things like: 'OMG! I LOVE ARTHUR! HE IS JUST SO HOT!!!!!"

"My goodness, I guess girls really research me a lot" he giggled at the thought of Alfred being in this site and looking at all the little love letters. The he clicked the little book link that lead him to the fanfiction page of his site.

**I'm sorry…**

**What would happen if Alfred finally confessed his feelings for Arthur, not personally, but through a letter? **

"?" Arthur looked at the little description of the story and thought that maybe the feelings they were talking about were how Alfred was having girl problems or something like that…so he decided to act like the pirate he was in his old days and take risk.

Arthur skimmed over the story as he read the little dialogue about how Alfred was blushing in front of Arthur and suddenly handed him a star patterned letter and ran away.

"This story keeps getting stranger" he said as he went to the part of the letter

Arthur brain shut down for 10 seconds

The letter…it was, well, to sappy! Alfred could not even possibly come close to pouring out his feelings like that! Arthur read the letter and cursed the girl who thought of this mush because deep inside…he really wanted Alfred to say those words to him.

"O-Okay I will skip this part then…" he thought as he clicked the scrollbar and went to the very dangerous scene: The kissing scene

Arthur blushed ten times redder that a tomato when he read what Alfred and him were doing in Alfred's house. How can a girl write this stuff! Is she like thirty or something! Arthur quickly felt all his blood running south and clicked the 'Back' button.

"W-Why would any girl think that me and t-that git were doing something like that!" he said as he imagined being in the American's arms, enjoying his warmth and looking into those bright, blue, eyes of his…

"No! Oh bloody hell no I am not thinking about that!"

He thought that maybe he should write the girl a little..umm..message that explained to her about how this relationship will not work.

He got his thoughts together and almost clicked the name of the author, almost that is, because the author name was pretty familiar to him…a little too familiar.

_Starspangled_hero76_

To a normal person that would have meant nothing but to somebody like Arthur it meant a little too much. He quickly slammed his computer shut, threw his coat on, and booked the next flight to the U.S.A.

He was going to have a few words with the one who wrote this- this thing!

* * *

And there you have it! Very short but there will be a second chapter I just need to get my creative juices flowing…not expecting many reviews here so don't worry too much..

Thank you!!!!!


End file.
